


По заявке "Азазель/Джон, NC-17, сними печать, Джон, пожалей сына"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Азазель/Джон, NC-17, сними печать, Джон, пожалей сына"

\- Поддайся, Джон, ты все равно уже проиграл, так пожалей хоть сына, - вкрадчиво говорит Азазель. - Если печать снимешь ты, возможно, ему не придется умирать.  
Перед Джоном разложены инструменты для пыток, новенькие, сияющие. Он отворачивается, трясет головой, так что с волос разлетаются брызги крови.  
\- Ну давай же, Джонни. Видишь - тот убил троих, прежде чем его поджарили на электрическом стуле. А тот был владельцем шахты и не выплачивал страховку семьям погибших. Они заслужили все, что ты можешь им причинить. Что ж ты за отец такой?  
Азазель трахает Джона скорее от скуки, чем от злости, хотя и от злости, конечно, тоже. Когда тот сжимается вокруг него, будто добиваясь, чтобы он кончил побыстрее, Азазелю только хочется, чтобы с лица Джона исчезло вечное самодовольное выражение. Но вера Джона в свою правоту сильнее любви к сыну или милосердия.


End file.
